


До слез

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Zamykaet



Series: R-NC17 драбблы [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Баки не позволил бы себе этого, Себ. А ты?





	До слез

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** До слез  
>  **Автор:** fandom Evanstan &Co 2018  
>  **Бета:** fandom Evanstan &Co 2018  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 980 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Себастиан Стэн/Крис Эванс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, ER  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** авторская вольность с прической Криса, потому что потому. И ООС, конечно.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Баки не позволил бы себе этого, Себ. А ты?  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

— Сегодня меня впервые не стали спрашивать об отношениях Стива и Баки, — торжествующе машет бокалом Крис. — Исторически важное событие. Присоединяйся.

— Это тебя не спрашивали, — вздыхает Себ, но от предложения не отказывается. Коньяк у Криса убойный — горло обдирает после первого же глотка. В голове не легчает, пока еще нет, но спустя несколько бокалов отпустит, Себ это точно знает. И наливает себе второй.

Мало что Себ не любит так же сильно, как отвечать на вопросы фанатов об отношениях их героев. Просто о Баки — когда угодно и сколько угодно, иногда ему кажется, что о нем он готов написать целую поэму. Но не о Баки рядом со Стивом. Тут у него давным-давно пропала объективность, он давным-давно теряется, боится сказать лишнего. Проще про Наташу, про Тони, про смысл вселенной Марвел в принципе. Про что угодно проще. Не про них.

— А ты попал, — кивает Крис. — Ну, не удивлен. И что на этот раз?

— Первая встреча, — вздыхает Себ. — Первая ли она, и если да, то почему ты меня так мало обнимал.

— И что ты ответил?

Себ сурово смотрит на него и выпивает залпом второй бокал. Крис, конечно же, пытается над ним пошутить и, конечно же, ждет, что Себ поведется. Ну-ну.

— Ну как что, — преувеличенно серьезно тянет он и хмурится. — Что встреча не первая. Потому что первую в кино показать нельзя. 

Крис смеется — искренне, громко, жмурясь от удовольствия.

— Тут ты прав, рейтинг у нас детский. Твои фантазии в эфир не пропустят.

— Можно подумать, — парирует Себ, — что ты видел их первую встречу именно такой, как сняли. Прости, уточню — хотел бы видеть.

— О, — и Крис улыбается так, что у Себа мгновенно тянет внизу живота, словно горячим потоком опускаясь вниз, в член. Он отставляет бокал, напрягаясь всем телом. — О, разумеется нет.

— Ну, — бормочет Себ, придвигаясь ближе. — Расскажи мне. Как режиссер, конечно.

— Для начала, — смеется Крис, и у него удивительно теплый смех. — Стив встал бы перед Баки на колени. Молча, знаешь. Вообще ничего не говорил бы. И глаза закрыл, чтобы не видеть. Не именно Баки — просто ничего не видеть. Позволить себе не видеть — как думаешь, когда он в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько в безопасности, чтобы все отключить?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Себ. Делает шаг вперед. — Никогда? Ни разу с тех пор, как ушел на войну?

Крис стягивает пиджак, отбрасывает его на спинку стула. Себ чувствует, как он меняется, в нем меняется вообще все — движения, голос, даже разворот плеч вдруг за секунду становится каким-то другим. Так, наверное, умеет только Крис. Только Крис переходит к сексу вот так — словно один за другим выключая в себе рубильники. Раз — и он совсем другой. Совсем его.

Он делает пару шагов к нему и вправду встает на колени. Прижимается лбом к животу. Выдыхает тяжело и плавно.

— Устал? — спрашивает Себ.

Крис трется носом о его тазовые косточки и качает головой.

— Нет. Скучал.

Он опускается ниже, вжимается в кои-то веки гладко выбритой щекой в член, наполовину напряженный, уже натянувший ткань застиранных спортивных шорт. Себ на автомате, словно под гипнозом, запускает пальцы Крису в волосы, мягко расчесывает их. Такие длинные, что это непривычно — мягкие пряди вместо почти военного ежика обвиваются вокруг пальцев, новая стрижка Крису удивительным образом идет. Светлая капитанская краска еще не смылась, кончики прядей кажутся выгоревшими, почти незнакомыми. Когда Крис был блондином в прошлый раз, Себу еще нельзя было схватить его волосы, погладить, потянуть и прижать.

Он думал, что нельзя. 

Крис считал иначе. Крис ему это доказал.

— Баки, наверное, уже понял бы на этом моменте, что делать дальше, — бормочет Себ. — Но никогда не позволил бы себе.

Крис хмыкает, не открывая глаз, и трется о член сильнее.

— А ты?

И вот это, черт возьми, бьет в голову сразу. Это не коньяк. Это работает всегда.

Себ жмурится, вжикая молнией. Достает член — Крис, ухмыляясь, тепло дует на влажную кожу, и тот за секунду твердеет окончательно. Ощущение бьет по коленям — горячо, резко, как разряд электричества. Себ, придерживая член немеющими пальцами, нежно, едва касаясь, проводит головкой по нижней губе Криса, оставляя на ней влажные капли смазки. На секунду ему кажется, будто у Криса губы накрашены блеском — это так сюрреалистично и горячо, что член дергается в руке, и Себ выдыхает сквозь зубы. Крис смеется, облизываясь.

— Все такой же вкусный. И стонешь все так же.

Боже, а Себ и не заметил, ему ведь казалось, что он молчал...

— Думал, за месяц разучусь? — фыркает он, толкаясь членом настойчивее. Крис ловит головку губами, удерживает, сжимает, мягко и медленно обводит языком. Шумно выдыхает через нос и берет глубже. Длинные ресницы отбрасывают на щеки тени, Себ, не удержавшись, проводит по ним пальцем — они дрожат и щекотно бьются в подушечку. Крис доверчиво подставляется под прикосновение, почти выпрашивая повторения. Удивительно, но ему это как будто нравится.

А если двинуть членом резче, Себ знает, его ресницы намокнут и начнут оставлять на коже влажные полоски. Крис потрясающе красиво плачет. Никто на свете не умеет так. Иногда Себу кажется, что он мог бы кончить, только смотря на него: мокрые синие глаза, мокрые длинные ресницы, тот самый невероятно нежный взгляд снизу вверх. И пронзительное доверие.

И если выбивать из Криса слезы, то только членом. 

Он просто не может сдержаться — толкается грубее, чем стоило бы, каждый раз ругает себя за это, каждый раз просит прощения и каждый раз срывается чуть ли не в агонии. Не может, никогда не сможет, потому что Крис, урча от удовольствия, подставляет горло под член, выгибает шею удобнее, торопливо гладит бедра, подталкивая и поощряя. И плачет, конечно же. И плевать, что это лишь рефлекс. Себ от этого кончает так, что едва не рыдает сам, обхватив руками голову Криса, вглядываясь во влажные потемневшие глаза.

Капли спермы на щеках Криса смешиваются со слезами. Это красиво настолько, что дух захватывает, Себ давится стоном и замирает, засмотревшись. Крис жмурится. Прижимается щекой к ладони.

— Баки бы себе не позволил, — хрипло бормочет он, — если бы Стив его не попросил.

Себ мелко кивает и тяжело дышит. 

— Да, — выдыхает он. — Да, именно так. И Стив попросит. Именно так себе это и представлял, веришь?

Крис смотрит на него удивительно тепло и удивительно сыто. И вдруг улыбается опухшими губами.

И Себ наконец-то его целует.


End file.
